pirates_and_beyondfandomcom-20200214-history
Chris de la Rosa
Full Name: Chris de la Rosa Pronouns: He/Him Orientation: Heterosexual Birthday: December 26th * Pirate: 25 * Modern: 21 Height: 5’11” Hair: Black and cut short. Skin Color: Naturally tan. Eye Color: Brown Tattoos and Piercings: * Tattoo of Sherry Tompkins on Biceps - Modern * Tattoo of a winding river on his ribcage - Modern Occupation: * Pirate: First Mate of the Morbid Eel * Modern: Temp Worker Family: * Mother - Bianca de la Rosa * Father- Rafael de la Rosa * Sister - Calliope de la Rosa Past Partners/Crushes: * Various women (Crushes - Pirate/Modern) 'Trivia' * Go to karaoke song - Call Me Maybe', all while serenading Inari, who's dying of embarrassment because everyone in the entire karaoke bar is watching. * First app in the morning - Snapchat, so he can catch up on his friends' stories from the previous night. * Most played Spotify playlist - 'Hamilton The Soundtrack' - because he went to see it once with River, and got addicted to the music. * Alteration mage with lesser Speech skills, Bard's College. * He loves both giving and receiving any affectionate touches, but he's not as touchy-feely as River. Chris is more attuned to who doesn't like what, and when he's sober at least, he'll always check to make sure the hug or kiss will be accepted. Dating Inari has that ability fine tuned. * He'll just mold himself into whatever's easier for however Inari's sprawled out. Besides, he'll often wake up to find himself subconsciously cuddling her, so it's okay. * Chris is a Christmas baby (hence the name) as he happened to be born on December 26th :) The adorable late Xmas present. Also he was a very chubby baby so he has the fat little cheeks you just want to smoosh. * Since Inari's mood is directly tied to her period, he keeps an eye on when she's due, so he can have a hot water bottle ready and painkillers on the day of. Essentially, keep her happy, and don't touch too much unless she initiates it. He's especially good at anticipating what she needs at any given moment, which makes her secretly really thrilled and happy. * Chris has one older sister, Calliope, and River absolutely adores her. She's cool, and gorgeous, and a lot of the inspiration behind River's personal style :) Currently in the modern timeline, she's away working in New York, but keeps in touch with her baby brother and her surrogate enby sibling. * Chris's nightmares involve everyone in his life leaving him — while he knows it wouldn't happen, it still scares the shit out of him. * He's dyslexic and was diagnosed when he was in elementary school, but River refused to let him feel bad about it. They just started spell-checking his homework for him. * Chris makes a point of having the names of everyone he loves/has loved, tattooed somewhere on him, except for River. For them, he has a tattoo of a winding river on his ribcage (possibly Sebastian's inspiration in future when he wants to get a River tattoo). * He drives a grey Honda that used to belong to his older sister, and really doesn't like River's motorbike since he thinks they'll end up breaking their neck on it. * He's about 5'11" and of a skinny build, with shaggy black hair (because he very rarely bothers to cut it) and green eyes under long lashes. * Much to everyone's shock, Chris has a university degree in Astronomy, and loves photography. * Chris has a thing for vibrators — used both on him and on his partner. His favourite toy is a little blue massage wand that he gets Inari into when they get together. * Chris tried to get his ears pierced, but he got so freaked out watching River get theirs done that he passed out cold. * Chris' first kiss was with a girl called Maria behind the school when he was fourteen, but then he ended up being River's first kiss about six months later when they kissed during Spin The Bottle at a party. * Chris plays Fortnite to win, while River plays it as a pacifist Category:Core Four Category:Latinx Characters